Hero quality
All heroes are not created equally. Some Heroes start off with much higher base attributes at the Tavern. Name and stat color Hero name color is based on the total number of stat points the hero would have at level 1: :Hero value = ATK + DEF + SPD + INT - CL + 1 Stat color is independent of name color, and is instead based on specific stat ranges. Both ranges appear in the table below. !Hero value !Individual stat !Color |- |125 or less |40 or less |White |- |126-160 |41-50 |Blue |- |161-180 |51-60 |Yellow |- |181-200 |61-70 |Green |- |201 or more |71 or more |Purple |} Level 10 Tavern stats Level 10 Taverns produce 8 low quality heroes per hour. Each hero derives its level from 4 separate randomly-generated attribute stats. In a Level 10 Tavern, each stat has approximately a 98% chance of being a random number between 20 and 50 (white or blue), with equal likelihood for every number in that range. More data is needed for the percentages of yellow, green, and purple stats, and subsequently the statistical likelihood of a hero's color. Early analysis suggests that the percentages may have been designed such that 1 of every 10 heroes is yellow, 1 of 100 is green, and 1 of 1,000 is purple. Hero Attributes: Hero Names: Combat quality One method of comparing heroes is to count the number of combat stat points as they would have been at level zero. This is expressed by the following equation: :Hero combat value = ATK + DEF + SPD + U - CL ATK is the Hero's attack. DEF is the Hero's defense. SPD is the heroes speed. CL is the Hero's Current Level. U''' is the number of unallocated skill points. This formula applies to any hero, but is particularly useful for comparing heroes in the Tavern, as Tavern Heroes may appear from levels 1-10. Your Hero is level 50, has 25 unallocated stat points, and has these attributes: ATK 55, DEF 60, SPD 45, INT 40. :'''Combat value = 55 + 60 + 45 + 25 - 50 = 135 Not bad! Refer to the table below to see why 135 is pretty good. !Combat value!!Notes |- |70 or lower||The first heroes you'll see as you begin the game. They are useless later on. |- |71-80||Slightly better. |- |81-90||Weakest of blue heroes and the strongest of white heroes. |- |90-100||Weak to medium blue heroes. |- |101-110||Stronger of blue heroes. You'll see these at level 6 taverns, and your starter hero is at this level. |- |111-120||Fairly common in level 10 taverns. |- |121-130||Still fairly common. A few blues, and mostly gold Heroes appear in this range. |- |131-140||Uncommon. Most Heroes in this range will be yellow, along with a few green toward 140. |- |141-150||Now we're talking! This is where you really want your Heroes. You should try for 1-2 in this range, maybe more. |- |151-160||Feel like using a Hero Box? You can expect to go several days without seeing one in a level 10 Tavern. |- |161-170||Extremely rare and comprise much of the Top 25 Combat Hero ranking. |- |171 and higher||Expect to see only one or two per server. |} *Hiring Heroes at lower levels is better because it means more control over stat allocation. *Remember that Hero color is determined by total number of stat points, and that this calculation includes INT scores. Most good combat Heroes will have natural INT scores below 40, and below 30 is even better. Pure combat quality A hero's pure combat quality is the sum of his attack, defense, unspent attribute, subtracted by his level. :Pure combat quality = ATK + DEF + U - CL The reason for this calculation is that speed often does not do very much. category:strategy